The invention relates to an inflatable component for an alternating pressure mattress particularly, but not exclusively, for use in the prevention and relief of decubitus ulcers. The invention also relates to a method of manufacture of an inflatable component for an alternating pressure mattress.
Decubitus ulcers (or bed sores) are the result of restriction of blood flow through tissue by prolonged periods of pressure on a particular area of the body. Such pressure can be caused by lying in one position for a long period of time. Whereas a healthy person will respond to discomfort caused by pressure and move into a different position an unwell person is often unable to do this and so remains in the same position sufficient to cause decubitus ulcers.
The areas most commonly affected by prolonged periods of pressure are those where blood pressure is the lowest. This occurs at capillary interchanges where arterial flow becomes venal flow and the situation is often made worse by low blood pressure, low blood volume, mobility problems etc. (intrinsic factors), and high pressure points, caused by a too soft or too firm mattress, the result being greater pressure on prominent areas of the body (extrinsic factors).
Conventionally, methods used to prevent sores have included mobilising and manipulating the patient, using soft aids (mattress overlays, supports, pillows etc.), static pressure relieving mattresses (foam) and dynamic mattresses.
Depending on the assessed risk level of the patient succumbing to bed sores, different pressure relieving aids are available for use, high risk patients often being treated on a dynamic mattress. Such a system often involves the use of an inflatable component, with alternatively inflating and deflating cells to create varying high/low contact pressure on each part of the body.
Such inflatable components can be provided either as an overlay for an existing mattress or to form a replacement mattress, the former typically being less effective for a patient and the latter being expensive.
The preferred choice of the two is the replacement mattress. However, the associated expense often means that a hospital cannot provide one on each bed. Changes in the risk factor of each patient suffering from or developing decubitus ulcers then results in the available mattresses being moved from patient to patient, which is undesirable.
Problems with overlaying inflatable components include an uncomfortable undulating motion, gradual movement of the patient in one direction (peristaltic effect) and shrinking of the inflatable component on inflation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,988 discloses an overlaying inflatable mattress with an air compartment layer having discrete air cells along the width of the mattress, with every other cell being linked to a common air supply for inflation, and outlets for deflation. The cells are created by the attachment of individual pieces of material across the width of a base sheet.
This arrangement addresses the problem of shrinkage on inflation. However, making the mattress is labour intensive and resultantly potentially expensive.
An object of embodiments of the present invention is to provide a low cost inflatable component for an air mattress which can be used interchangeably as a static or dynamic system and which improves on currently available systems.